Fitil Göz
Fitil Göz ilk defa "Çiftlik Dostları" bölümünde gözükmüş meteor benzeri Ana Dünya uzay aracıdır. Jasper 'i arayan 5 Yakut asker tarafından kullanılır. Şu anda kontrolü Kristal Taşlar 'ın elindedir. Baloncuklanmış bölümünde Kristal Taşlar, Steven 'ı kurtarmak için kullanmıştır. Appearance http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=1 The Roaming Eye is a red and spherical-shaped device similar to the Red Eye. The center of the ship has a thumb|Fitil Göz'ün saldırı formuyellow triangular indent where eyes are located. Originally there is only one yellow hexagonal eye from the center, but when the ship locates Steven, Peridot and Lapis, four more eyes appear, which could be the Rubies inside looking. When the Roaming Eye is beginning to launch an attack, the yellow center turns from yellow to red. At the bottom of the Roaming Eye are three spikes protruding from the ship; two in the center and one in the back, most likely used as landing gear. The top of the ship has a hatch for entering and exiting the ship. When the Roaming Eye is taking off, the spherical shape deforms and becomes elongated as well as a black sphere levitates above the ship. Abilities http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=2 By using some anti-gravity drive, it can defy Earth's gravitational pull, freely levitating over the surface.thumb|Fitil Göz'ün içi From the center of the ship, the Roaming Eye can emit light for spotting targets. While it is not shown, it is implied that the Roaming Eye has some offensive maneuver. It also has a tractor beam for collecting or capturing things while in space. The Roaming Eye has a scanner, used to scan and lock onto Gems. The Roaming Eye also possesses an ability to transport from one place to another in an unimaginable way. Due to the modern age in Homeworld, the Roaming Eye can use a stable "black hole"-like matter and stretch to the specified planet they seek to explore with less to no friction needed. History http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=3 "Barn Mates" http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=4 The Roaming Eye chases Peridot, Lapis, and Steven into the barn. It emits light into the barn, which causes the three to flee back outside in panic. When the Roaming Eye clearly sees the three targets, the screen in the center turns red. However, Lapis easily crashes it into the ground with a water hand. After crashing, a white diamond shape is branded into the ground. The hatch on the top opens up, and a Ruby climbs out. "Hit the Diamond" http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=5 Five Ruby soldiers climb out of the device. During the baseball game, the Roaming Eye is used as a thumb|Steven Fitil Göz'ün üzerindepitcher's mound. At the end of the game, when the Rubies lose, they climb back into the device and leave for Neptune where they believe Jasper is. "Earthlings" http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=6 The Roaming Eye is briefly seen in the background at the end of the episode when Lapis has contained the Ruby soldiers in separate water bubbles. "Back to the Moon" http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=7 The Roaming Eye is used to travel to the diamond base located on the moon. The inside of the ship and thumb|Fitil göz çiftliğe iniş yapmış durumdaits controls are seen for the first time in this episode. While it looks small from the outside, it is quite large inside. It can fit all five Rubies and all 4 Crystal Gems easily inside (including Amethyst, who shapeshifted herself into a larger form while imitating Jasper). It is forcefully left behind by the Rubies when Steven opens the moon base's airlock, launching himself and the Rubies into space. "Bubbled" http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Roaming_Eye?action=edit&section=8 The Roaming Eye is commandeered by the Crystal Gems to locate Steven in the depths of space and return safely to Earth. Trivia *The Roaming Eye is similar to the Red Eye; both round ships sent to Earth to attempt to locate Gems. *The concept of this ship being bigger on the inside may be a reference to the TARDIS from the popular sci-fi series, Doctor Who, as both are spaceships which are larger on the inside than they appear to be from the outside. *The Roaming Eye is the second Homeworld vessel to be commandeered by the Crystal Gems, the first being the Gem Warship. Unlike the Gem Warship, however, the Roaming Eye was not destroyed and remains in their possession. Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Teknoloji Kategori:Robotlar Kategori:Nesneler